What happened before
by filmgurl2008
Summary: “If you’re going to beat me, you should do it properly, Lawliet.”. “Why? It’d probably only turn you on some more!”. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” He grinned. L X Beyond. Implied Beyond X Matt sort of


"Beyond, I know what you have been up to...and it must stop now." Calmly said the messy haired man; who looked so similar, it was beyond belief.

"Why, my dear Lawliet, I have no idea what it is you're talking about..." Beyond said; a sly smile spread across his lips.

Lawliet –better know as L- frowned at the other man as he spoke. "Don't call me that. And you know exactly what I'm talking about..."

Beyond raised an eyebrow. "I do?"

L gritted his teeth and reached across the empty space between him and Beyond; grabbing the other man's shirt and pulling him close. "Stop playing games! You know what I am talking about!" He said frustrated.

"I can assure you I don't know what you're talking about..." Beyond smiled. L pushed the red-eyed man against the wall; still holding onto him. Beyond just chuckled and then smiled. L glared at him before pulling him away from the wall and then slamming him into it again. "I love it when you're angry..." The younger man smiled before licking his lips; almost seductively.

'_I wish he wouldn't do things like that!' _L thought frowning at Beyond. Beyond smirked. L frowned in confusion before he realised what Beyond was smirking for. L couldn't help it, he had to look down. Then he saw it; the bulge in the younger man's pants. "This is turning you on!?" L asked surprised. "Urh, why am I surprised at that?" He asked himself out loud. He gripped tighter at Beyond's shirt before knocking him onto the ground.

Beyond started laughing. "Everything _you _do turns me on." He grinned; it was an evil, twisted grin, but at the same time it was also..._playful_.

L's eyes widened; he was shocked. "What the hell're you playing at!?" He asked kicking at Beyond's legs; hard but not hard enough to hurt the man.

"If you're going to beat me, you should do it properly, Lawliet."

"Why? It'd probably only turn you on some more!"

"Yeah, you're probably right." He grinned.

"Urh, you're disgusting..." He turned around, making his way to the door. Beyond shot to his feet and grabbed his left arm; bending it behind his back and slamming him into the wall. "What-!"

Beyond had grabbed L's free hand with his own; making L rub his hand against the bulge in Beyond's pants. "What's wrong with been turned on by the one you're in love with!?" Beyond snapped.

"Love!? Don't be so stupid!" L said loudly; he tried to push himself away from the wall. It didn't work.

Beyond pressed against him; pushing him harder against the wall and bending his arm further up his back. "Stupid, huh? Why is it stupid?" Beyond asked; his mouth next to L's ear.

"You still act as if you're thirteen years old."

Beyond growled. "And what is that supposed to mean!?"

"It means you still act as if you're a thirteen year old with a crush...its stupid!" L turned his head to look at Beyond. "Grow up."

Beyond gritted his teeth and glared at the man he had hold of. "Yeah? Well maybe I wouldn't have a 'stupid crush' if someone didn't do what they did to me!" L's eyes widened. Beyond smirked. He opened one of the draws in the cabinet next to him; still holding onto L. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and put them on him.

"W-what are you doing?"

He shoved L onto the single bed in the corner of the room; he landed on his back. Beyond leaned over him; standing in between his legs. "The first time we did it, you forced me into it..." L's whole body tightened at what Beyond said. "The last time we did it I had to practically beg you to touch me...this time...I'm not going to ask, I'm just going to force you!" Beyond said smiling

"Stop fooling around, Beyond." L said; his body still tight.

Beyond grinned wickedly. "You should relax, or it'll hurt a lot more than it's going to."

"Beyond, stop it!" L practically yelled. "Why're you acting like this!?" He added.

Beyond pushed L's legs up and apart; pulling his trousers and boxers off in one swift movement. "Because I've had enough of not been your first anymore..." He answered quietly.

"Huh?"

"And mostly because I want to."

"Tch! Get the hell off me, you little brat!" L yelled trying to kick at Beyond.

Beyond grabbed hold of L's ankles and pushed them until his feet hit the bed next to his head. "Little brat, huh!" Beyond pressed one of his fingers against the older man's opening; L's body tightened again. "Let's see one of your _little brats _please you like I do!" Beyond shoved his finger in, quickly followed by a second.

"Ahh!" L gasped. Beyond smirked as he moved his fingers around inside the man he had spent years copying. L gasped again as he felt Beyond push another digit into him. He felt as if Beyond was grabbing, pulling and twisting at his insides; he tried to move himself further up the bed, to try and get Beyond out of him.

"Stop that...it's not as if you don't like it."

'_What the hell has gotten in to him!? He's usually rough but...he doesn't force it...' _L thought; he was cut off by Beyond pulling his fingers out of him. "Ah..." He gasped. _'There has to be something wrong...'_

"You see, you act as if you don't like it...but you're so wet already!" Beyond used his left hand to undo his jeans and pull them off; his boxers too. He then used his hands to take hold of L's legs and spread them apart; still holding them up. He lined himself; ready to penetrate L when he spoke up.

"Wait! Beyond, just tell me what's wrong, please!"

"...I don't think I want to..."

"Huh? What does that-!" Beyond pushed himself in; quickly and rough. "Ahh! Uhh-B-Bey-..." L tried to speak. _'Shit...that hurt! What the...hell is he...playing at!?' _

"What's wrong, Lawliet? Can't speak? That must've hurt a lot." Beyond grinned; L glared at him; panting. "I haven't even started moving yet..." Beyond pulled almost all the way out of L, before pounding into him.

"Ahhh! Uhh..." L gripped the sheet beneath him; his hands still tied behind his back.

Beyond started moving; he let go of L's legs, letting them fall. He moved his face closer to L's; crashing his mouth down onto the older man's. "Mpfh!" L tried to speak. As he opened his mouth, Beyond forced his tongue into L's mouth, feeling everything inside the other man. He pushed his body harder against L's as he pounded into him; he pulled away and looked to where he felt it. "See...even you're hard now." Beyond grinned, pressing his forehead against L's.

"Ah! What's wrong? Uh...why're you...been like this?"

Beyond pushed harder; L shut his eyes and moaned. "I wanted to see...if forcing someone in to it...turned me on."

L's eyes shot open. "...You're lying...that was another...another dig at me..." L took a deep breath. "...for what...I d-did to you..."

Beyond stopped moving; L moaned at the sudden movement. "Maybe it was..." He told him; his eyes narrowing.

L was shocked, even though he knew that he was going to be right. "...You said you...forgave me...that you wasn't mad at me..." He was upset; although he would never admit it. He was also angry; for what he had done to Beyond so many years ago.

"I'm not mad..." Beyond started moving again; just as hard as before. "At you for that..." L eyes widened. As Beyond was moving he gripped at the sheets tighter; knowing he was almost at his limit. Beyond knew it too. Beyond wrapped his long, skinny fingers around L's member and started to move it up and down, slowly.

"Ahh..." Just as L was about to cum, Beyond let go of his member and pulled out of him. "Ah...Beyond..."

"Sorry, but you're gonna have to finish it off..." He smirked. Beyond pulled his trousers on and climbed on the bed behind L; his legs at either side of the other man.

"Ah...what...why?" He panted.

Beyond undid the cuffs and moved his mouth close to L's ear. "Because..." Beyond grabbed L's legs and pulled them apart; making it so he could see every inch of the older man. "I said so."

"Ah..." L wasn't one who got himself off; he had Beyond to do it. But it was starting to hurt and Beyond wasn't going to let him go until he did it...and with Beyond watching, it was only turning him on. He wrapped his hand around his member and started to move it.

Beyond wrapped his arms around L; before moving his left hand past L's member, and down to his opening; shoving a finger in.

"Ah! You said..." L started.

"I got bored and wanted to join in." L could feel the smirk on the younger man's face. Beyond forced another finger inside L.

L arched his back and flung his head back; leaning it on Beyond's shoulder. "...Why?..."

"...When you did what you did to me; back then..." Beyond started; ignoring L's question. "I was never angry with you, maybe surprised, shocked even, but never angry. I had always wanted you to do things like that with me...but after that...you wouldn't stop apologising; not even when I asked you to do me or told you to stop saying it...you just kept apologising. So I started thinking recently..." Beyond used his right hand to smack L's own hand away from his member.

He wrapped his right hand around it; moving up and down; fast. Within the next few seconds L came all over Beyond's hand. He lifted his hand to his mouth and before licking at it said, "If I hurt you, you'd have to stop apologising..."

L tilted his head to look at Beyond; he was still panting heavily. "That's so..."

"...Sweet?" Beyond joked; grinning.

"Stupid."

* * *

"If you wanted to hurt me...why did you sleep with the boy?" L asked; walking out of the bathroom and into Beyond's room.

"You mean Matt? Because...I thought if you found out it would hurt you..." L looked away. Beyond smirked. "It did, didn't it? Ah, that's why you were telling me to stop..."

"Like that would bother me...you idiot."

Beyond stood up and grabbed L, pushing him against the wall. "It did, it hurt you..." He crashed his mouth against L's.

L pulled away, panting. "So what if it did..." He mumbled. Beyond smirked before pressing his mouth to L's.

* * *

End!

Thanx for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
